


"Are You Kidding Me"

by miagirl3



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, just a lot of fluff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Kenny and Kyle have a little misunderstanding the night after a party.Prompt: "Are you Kidding me!"
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 32





	"Are You Kidding Me"

Kyle knew this was going to happen. Why wouldn’t it happen. The rumors have been happening for years, but Kyle never believed that he would do that to him, not even once. Then again, Kenny never actually promised him. All he said when Kyle voiced his worries was, “I’ll do my best to never break your heart!”

“Fucking liar.” Kyle said to himself as he scrolled through his phone that contained the evidence of how he’s feeling.

“Stupid Bebe, texting me about this. Stupid Red for throwing a party. Stupid Eric fucking Cartman for taking the pictures in the first place,” Kyle voiced his anger out loud in the private of his room as he reread the messages over and over and over again, as if looking at them will make them go away.

Their was a sudden knock on his door that made Kyle jump and almost drop his phone, but in his midst of panic he was able to catch it and say a quick come in as he positioned himself to act like he didn’t just almost drop his phone.

“Sup babe!” Kenny said as he walked through the door, and that was the last person that Kyle wanted to see right now. Does Kenny have any idea that Kyle knows? If he does, then he seems really happy.

Kenny walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and then walked over to Kyle’s bed, he sat down and then laid back so he could look at the ceiling. Kyle was shocked at the simple affection, but quickly got any thoughts of remorse out of his mind as he wiped the wetness from his cheek. He had to hold in the angry tears, at least until he could talk to the blonde boy.

“Somethins up with ya Ky,” Kenny said as he sat up after the two had a moment of silence.

Kyle had to have a moment to think about what to say. He wanted to hear Kenny’s excuse. He wanted to know what the blonde boy was going to say to defend himself. To diffuse Kyle’s anger, but first Kyle wanted to know if Kenny will admit to what he did.

“Anything happen last night?” Kyle asked him, glaring at the orange covered boy. Kyle made sure to use his body language to let Kenny know that he knows, but that didn’t seem to matter to Kenny at all.

Kenny just shrugged his shoulders at the question and answered clearly, “Eh. It was boring. Pretty sure I got shit faced, but I know for sure I made some money. When I add all those things up, I think that I would have to go with it was a good night after all,” Kenny said with a smile.

“So, you didn’t do anything last night?” Kyle asked him. This time when he said it Kenny gave him a curious look.

“Clearly, you’re suggesting you know something that I did, and I’m not denying it, but what do you think that I did?” Kenny asked him and that was all it took for Kyle to let loose.

He bought the text messages up on his phone, not that it was hard as all he had to do was unlock his phone, stomped over to Kenny, and shoved his phone right in the blonde’s face as he yelled at him, “ **Are you kidding me!** You fucked fucking Craig Tucker!”

Kenny, with a shocked expression on his face, calmly grabbed Kyle’s phone and scrolled up to where the messages began and read through them.

Bebe was Cleary telling Kyle a lot of stuff, and yeah most of it was true, but what made Kenny frown was that her main source was cartman. Kenny knows what the pictures are, he and craig agreed to take them when they were high off their assess one night. Kenny could tell you exactly what those pictures are, but what made him upset is the fact that Bebe forgot to get her facts right. That’s an important thing to double check, especially when getting your source from Cartman.

“Kyle calm down and let me explain,” Kenny said calmly. If Kyle goes crazy on him then his whole relationship is going to go downhill, so he had to get what he has to say through.

“Don’t worry. I’m ready to hear about whatever excuse you prepared for this,” Kyle said, and it hurt Kenny to hear that Kyle’s heart was broken.

“Ky, I’m not going to deny these pictures. Me and Craig got high off our assess after he had a fight with Tweak. He thought they were finally over for good, so I decided to do my wonderful job as a friend and be their for him. We both got too horny and decided to fuck each other, we both agreed to take pictures, and before you yell at me,” Kenny said as he could see Kyle’s face getting redder and redder. “Those pictures weren’t takin last night. They were taken last year.”

“So, you weren’t at Red’s party last night,” Kyles asked him as he crossed his arms.

“No, I was at her party, but so was every bimbo and hobo in town. I was working last night so I would have a little extra money to get Karen a good birthday present. Parties are usually when I can make a lot in one night, only thing is that I gotta get really drugged up or drunk so I can’t take everything in. But I warned you about that when we first started dating and you said that you had no problem with me selling my body until I can find a decent job,” Kenny told.

“You promise that you didn’t fuck anyone that has nothing to do with your job,” Kyle asked him, just to be sure.

“I promise,” Kenny said as he gave Kyle a small kiss on the lips to seal the promise.

It was later in the day and the two were cuddled on Kyle’s bed as they watched Netflix. Kyle was slowly falling into dream land, but before he could Kenny had to tell him something, “I’m gonna kill that fatass.”

“Not right now. Your warm,” Kyle said sleepily, which only made Kenny smile as he bought him closer.

“Not right now,” Kenny agreed.


End file.
